Curses of My Father
by AkumuSylvanas
Summary: Orochimaru has a daughter that no one knows about and she grows up adoring him but once an adult she will have to pay for his sins while dealing with an acting up curse mark that was placed upon her when she was little more than a child. Eventual OCxKakashi with implied Neji being interested. Please review and rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - In the Beginning

Curses of my Father

Chapter 1 – In the Beginning

Orochimaru sat in a small house hidden away in the land of the sea on a place called Demon Island. He wanted to be out learning new jutsu but instead he was inside watching over a toddler that saw him as her whole world. "Daddy! Can you read me a story?" the little girl called out as she ran up to him and grabbed onto his leg. She smiled up at him with missing teeth from her last attempt to be like him. She looked exactly like him except that her markings were red and her eyes blue.

"Sure what story do you want to hear today Athena?" Orochimaru asked the little bundle of smiles.

"Can you tell me about Mommy?" Athena asked suddenly, it wasn't the first time that she had asked about this since she became old enough to talk.

Orochimaru frowned but told her a sugar coated story about how he had met her mother during one of his missions out to the land of the sea. The truth was that her mother had just been some village whore he liked to sleep with, and when she became pregnant she only carried the child because he asked her to. When she child was born he had taken her away from Mother Island and now 6 years later here was his child, strong willed and curious as hell.

"Was she pretty daddy?" Athena asked him softly. He nodded slowly as her mother had indeed been beautiful; it was part of what had drawn him to her. That and her unbelievable amount of chakra she could maintain a fight against him for close to 3 hours before she even began to get tired. He had loved her talent for jutsu but she wasn't suited to be around him, she was after all in his eyes beneath him.

Athena smiled and ran off to play again, she loved spending time with him but she also knew when he just wanted to be left alone to research from old, obscure texts. He smiled softly, she was indeed a good child and she made him feel like he had done something right. He may be seen as an evil monster by many but in truth he just had been twisted by the events of his own life.

Soon enough he would be teaching his daughter all that he knew and he only prayed that she would be as strong as him without the Sounin title that he held. He also wondered what her summons would be as he had snakes at his disposal. He remembered Jiraiya had frogs and Tsunade had slugs, he also knew that one of the ninja's in the leaf village had dog summons.

He watched out the window as Athena was actually practicing Taijutsu against one of the trees by the house, she was already trying to train herself and that thought made a sick twisted smile appear on Orochimaru's face. Perhaps it was time to start training her already and finding a way to twist her to do exactly what he wanted.

Orochimaru got up and went outside and began instructing his 6 year old daughter in her training. This would be the beginning of a long and difficult road she would be travelling down. It would be long, hard and difficult but only time would tell what side of the line between good and evil she would end up on.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Early Years

Curses of My Father

Chapter 2 – The Early Years

"No no no Athena you need to focus or else you will never be able to use your chakra right." Orochimaru yelled at his 7 year old daughter. She had been doing basic training for a little over a year and now he was working on her focus for chakra control.

"But daddy I wanna go swimming, can't I train later?" she whined at him.

"No! Now focus your chakra and get it together." Orochimaru said glaring at her.

Athena frowned but began focusing her chakra which she then placed in her feet so that she could try to climb up the tree. She made it about half way up before she fell this time whereas before she hadn't been able to get off the ground. She looked to her father for approval but only saw his scowl so she got up and tried focusing again before climbing higher and higher until she reached the top of the tree.

When she landed in front of him Orochimaru looked pleased. "You've been a good girl; now try to build up as much of your chakra as possible. Soon I will be teaching you different types of jutsu." He said to the child who was beginning to feel that he was being less her father and more her sensei only.

"Can I take a break daddy? Just to eat, I will go swimming later." Athena asked him with hopeful eyes.

"I suppose you can have some lunch but after that it's back to training." He said heading inside with her to make them something to eat.

Athena sighed, she didn't like training this much but she knew that she was going to make her father proud if she kept it up and she wanted to make him proud very much. She sat down after washing her hands and face and then watched as Orochimaru placed a sandwich with some veggies down in front of her.

Athena sighed, she hated vegetables but she ate them because her father told her to and she didn't like getting on his bad side. She had gotten him angry at her once and she had ended up really upset, he had hit her and locked her in a room in the basement for the whole day. It smelled funny down there and she swore she could hear people calling for help, since that day she vowed never to anger him again.

"So today I am going to teach you how to make shadow clones." Orochimaru said to her as they ate.

"But daddy I'm not even making normal clones yet." She replied with a frowning face.

"You can do a few attempts for normal clones but I want to see you master shadow clones by the end of next month." He stated firmly. Athena could only nod her head to him, she dared not defy him.

After they finished eating she went outside and began trying to make a clone, after about 30 tries she managed to make not one but two perfect clones. Orochimaru was pleased and then began instructing her in how to make shadow clones; he had great plans for her.

Athena after paying full attention to Orochimaru began attempting to make shadow clones, however this time it didn't seem to matter how many times she tried she was unable to make more than a simple clone. After 3 hours of trying Orochimaru took her inside and in a fit of unnecessary rage threw her in a room in the basement again and left her there until dinner.

At dinner all he did was glare at her and it made Athena feel very uncomfortable. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong; she had done exactly as he had asked her to. She had tried her best to make even one shadow clone but she had failed at it. "Daddy am I in trouble? Why did you put me in the bad room?" she asked after gathering her courage.

"No you are not technically in trouble but I need you to focus on your jutsu. You have to become strong so that you can fight alongside daddy." Orochimaru replied.

"But daddy shadow clones are something that is Jonin level, I'm only 7." She said in her defense.

"I'm just trying to test out how strong you will be, you are the daughter of a legendary Sannin after all." Orochimaru replied, he had known all along that she wouldn't be able to produce a shadow clone but he had wanted to test her out anyways. His real reasoning for locking her in the room was so that he wouldn't injure her too badly in his rage that what he had hoped hadn't worked out.

Athena looked confused but nodded anyways as she finished eating her dinner. She wasn't sure why she would need to fight when they lived peacefully on Demon Island but she would trust her father. After all he was all that she had and she really had no reason to question him, he had never lied to her before, or so she thought anyways.

Ah the blissful ignorance of a child. Always forgiven for not knowing what was going on, what was going to happen and who they should actually trust.

AN: Sorry this one is so short, been pretty busy. Hopefully future chapters will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3 - And Now the Journey Begins

AN: Sorry for the wait guys, I had a bad chronic migraine spell. But I am back and going to continue now. Thank you for all the reviews; they make me smile to know that people enjoy my story. Please keep them up, lol. And now onto the third chapter.

Also side note I may make this into a series with two or three "books" to it depending on how it progresses. There will for sure be this one and I am really thinking of doing a sequel after lol.

Curses of My Father

Chapter 3 – And Now the Journey Begins

Time had passed quickly since Athena began her training with her father; she was now 11 years old and beginning to blossom into a beautiful young woman. She was deadly in her quick wit and fighting strategies, she was also able to call forth summons now. She called forth snakes or sometimes she would call forth other creatures, this pleased Orochimaru to no end.

She was able to create one fully functional shadow clone and was progressing towards multiple clones. She had made so much progress in the past 3 years that Orochimaru now allowed her one day a week to rest or go swimming. Today she was sat under the shade of a tree reading a medical jutsu book. She had an insatiable thirst for knowledge on just about everything, something she had partially inherited from her father.

Her black hair shone like a curtain of silk pulled up into a ponytail, her blue eyes had lightened into an ice blue which was only made more noticeable by the red markings around her eyes. Her skin was pale but smooth and blemish free, she looked almost like an angel even if she wasn't.

Soon Orochimaru planned to start a slow sneaky progression towards the Hidden Leaf village. He had a few other places that he wanted to stop at first to gather a small force of ninjas for the attack he had planned. Athena knew nothing of his plans for the next several months; he didn't want her to begin to have a morality issue.

"Are you enjoying that book?" Orochimaru asked her suddenly standing in front of her. He had a habit of just randomly appearing in front of or behind her. She had slowly grown use to it and now she didn't even startle.

"Yeah I am, it's got a lot of interesting information inside. I don't know how much of it I would actually use but it is always good to have knowledge of many things." Athena replied with a smile.

"Good glad to see you still have a desire for knowledge." He said smirking softly.

"You're weird dad, I love you but you're totally weird." Athena stated simply, preparing to go back to reading.

"We are going to be doing some travelling soon." Orochimaru told her. However, he didn't bother going into further detail about it.

"Ok sounds like fun, it'll be the first time we've gone anywhere but the mainland for supplies." Athena said smiling excitedly.

"Indeed it will be who knows maybe I will even take you back to the village that I grew up in." he said.

"Oh could we daddy! That would just be so cool to see where you grew up." Athena exclaimed.

Orochimaru laughed at her enthusiasm and nodded to her. "Sure so long as you are good on the rest of our travels then I will take you to my old village." He said turning to go inside and begin preparing.

Athena got up and ran inside with him so that she could decide what she was going to bring with her and what she would leave behind. The thought of travelling made her excited; she had always wanted to see the world beyond Demon Island.

They left two days later heading first for the mainland and then they would go on their way toward the Hidden Sound village where Orochimaru already had some followers. Until they reached that village it would just be the two of them, this greatly pleased Athena who still enjoyed spending time with her father.

It was nightfall before they managed to reach Tea Country even though they had left early on in the day. They paid to stay at a local inn at the Port City. Athena went straight to sleep so that they could make another early start; they had a long way to go.

Orochimaru planned to go completely avoid the Fire country instead choosing to go through the Wave and Whirlpool countries before passing through the Hot Springs country and then into the Rice Field country where the Hidden Sound village was. It was a roundabout way to go but it would keep his movements hidden from the leaf ninja which was of great importance to him. He went to sleep after finishing his decision for travel route and both he and his daughter awoke at first light.

Athena hummed as they left the inn and began making their way through Tea country; she was loving all the new sights. She couldn't believe all the things she was seeing that she had never before in her life seen. She'd only ever been to Mother Island and very rarely the port city of Tea country to pick up supplies that Mother Island couldn't provide.

She was thankful for all her training as it had given her the stamina needed for the long days of travel they would be facing until their journey's end. They only stopped for dinner or sleep which meant that they could possibly make it through Tea country within a week.

*5 days later*

Athena stood taking a picture of the border between Tea country and the bottom edge of Fire country. Orochimaru had forgotten that they would need to pass through this small section of Fire country in order to make it to Wave country. Thankfully it was far enough away from Konoha that they wouldn't have to worry about the leaf ninja finding them.

Athena was looking forward to the rest of their journey together; she found that she loved to travel. She enjoyed meeting new people and seeing new places, this was all so exciting to her.

Tomorrow would prove to be the longest day they had so far for Orochimaru had no plans to rest at all within the boundaries of Fire country not even for food or sleep. How will Athena hold up with no rest and no food for however long it will take them to make it through Fire country?

AN: Well that's the end of chapter 3. I hope that you guys enjoy it, I'm going to try to get a start on chapter 4. Also if anyone is confused about the path they are taking look up a world map of the Naruto world and you will see the path I'm taking them on. Also I couldn't find the exact location of Demon Island via the map so I'm assuming that Kika Island is Demon Island. Please review to let me know what you think of the story thus far.


	4. Chapter 4 - Out of the Pan

AN: Well here we are already on chapter 4. Hard to believe I'm actually managing to stick with this lol. I rarely manage to finish a series anymore, but this one seems to be coming along nicely. I hope that this next chapter is just as enjoyable as all the rest. And thanks to my readers for your reviews :)

Curses of My Father

Chapter 4 – Out of the Pan and Into the Fire

Orochimaru woke up Athena at the crack of dawn so that they could eat before making their way through southern Fire country. "Eat while you can because we won't be stopping until we make it through to Wave country." Orochimaru told her.

"Why won't we be stopping dad?" she asked.

"Because I said so!" he snapped causing her to lower her head and nod.

She ate as much as she could before packing up, she put some food into the side pockets of her bag so that she could nibble along the way when she got hungry. She dared not say a word to her father for fear of angering him.

"Ready to go Athena?" Orochimaru asked her after a few minutes.

"Yes father I am ready to go." Athena replied softly.

And with that they were off and on their way through the southern most part of Fire country, they stuck to the shadows which confused the 11 year old girl. However, she dared not question as to why they didn't just walk along the path near the trees. They moved quickly but not so fast as to make completing this section of the journey too difficult.

At about midday Orochimaru stopped and told her to hide high up in the tree and to keep her chakra in check. When she looked down she saw some ninjas with the leaf village symbol on their headbands. They were searching for something but after an hour they gave up and left the area.

"That was close, come on let's get a move on before we lose the light and are forced to take to the ground or treetops." Orochimaru said as he began moving once more.

Athena followed after him staying close to him, she was confused as to why they had had to hide from the Leaf ninja but when she had seen the look of tension on her father's face she knew that it must have been important to stay hidden.

When the sun began to set Athena stopped for a moment to pull on a sweater so that she would stay warm, she got cold easily at night. They ended up deciding to keep moving via the treetops so as to avoid being seen. Athena was nibbling on some food as they kept moving; she was beginning to get tired but didn't complain.

Orochimaru kept his attention focused all around them; he didn't want any ninja from the Fire country knowing his location or about Athena. He had to keep the fact that she was his daughter secret as she would be his greatest weapon against them. He would use her to destroy Konoha and the Hokage whom he had grown to hate.

Just as they were passing the half way mark Orochimaru sensed that someone was following them and he began to formulate a plan in his head. "Athena someone is following us, I want you to move off a little ways from me just in case it is me that they are after. We will meet up at the border into Wave country." He told her.

Athena nodded and did as he asked, moving far enough away that no one would think that she was with him or he with her. The chakra that was tailing them before stayed with Orochimaru giving Athena a clean escape towards the border. She moved as fast as she safely could while also wondering if her father would be ok. She prayed that he would as she continued on her way.

Orochimaru moved on allowing his shadow to continue following him for a while, he even slowed his speed in the hopes of finding out who was following him. When it seemed apparent that the person wasn't going to show themselves Orochimaru decided to pause in a clearing. He turned to face the way he had just come and called out, "I know you are following me. Show yourself now and I may just spare your life."

After a couple minutes of absolute silence a man dressed in an Anbu outfit stepped into the lighted clearing. "I know who you are… Orochimaru why are you in the Fire country?" the man asked holding two kunai in his hands.

"Simply passing through, trust me I have no intention of staying here." Orochimaru replied simply.

"I'm afraid that I can't let you through." The young man stated.

Orochimaru just smirked and began attacking the Anbu with ninjutsu attacks. The Anbu fought back and an all out battle soon began between the two. Orochimaru ended up spitting out a sword from his snake like tongue so that he had a good weapon to fight with. He blocked kunai and shuriken attacks with it before getting in close and stabbing the Anbu through the chest with the sword.

"You should have known better than to challenge one of the legendary Sannin." He sneered before hiding the sword away again. He took off heading for where he had told Athena to meet him, he didn't want to leave her alone for too long.

It wasn't until the next day around midday that Orochimaru and Athena met back up, she looked tired but was unharmed. "You made it alright it seems." He said.

"Yeah I only had a little trouble, some men tried to attack me but I managed to stop them. I only have some bruising thankfully I didn't break any bones." Athena replied turning to smile at him. She had a black eyes and a bruised lip but otherwise you couldn't really see any damage.

"That's my girl, good thing you are strong." He said with pride. "Time to find an inn and rest till tomorrow morning." He added.

They went to the closest border town and got a room at the inn there. Athena was happy to be able to take a nice long bath before she had something to eat. By evening she was asleep in bed and Orochimaru was beginning to plan the next leg of their journey.

They would be passing through Wave country before making a very brief stop in Whirlpool country. After that it would be smooth sailing through Rice Field country to get to the village hidden in the sound. Once there he would be able to plan his attack upon Konoha properly and to gather up a good strong force of men to fight for him. He smirked and his eyes shone with his lust for battle and destruction, he couldn't wait till the war broke out.

AN: well there you go guys chapter 4. Sorry if it's seems to be dragging or kinda jumpy. I promise that it will get smoother as time goes on. Also hurray two chapters in one week! Bet you guys are happy lol. Please review and let me know what you think, and I sincerely hope that you all enjoyed the story thus far.


	5. Chapter 5 - Burning to Floating

AN: well guys here we are at chapter 5 already, I'm really starting to get into this. I can't wait to see what happens next lol. Even as the author I don't really know what I'm going to have happen until it appears on the screen lol. I am thinking that I will only do about 10-11 chapters for this book and then continue on in a sequel. That may change but at the moment that is my plan. Anyways please enjoy!

Curses of My Father

Chapter 5 – Burning to Floating

Athena awoke in the morning and smiled feeling rested for the first time since they had entered Fire country. She didn't see her father when she got up and just assumed that he was either out training or grabbing them some food. As it turned out he was getting them some food for when he returned he had two bags of supplies for them.

"Come and eat up before we head off again." Orochimaru said to her watching as she smiled and nodded.

"Ok dad, we are heading out across Wave country now right?" she asked softly.

Orochimaru nodded at her and he began eating quickly. She always had loved food; he was sometimes surprised that she wasn't fatter than what she was. She took a quick shower after eating and then after the supplies were distributed between their two bags they were off.

They headed out of the border town and off towards one of the port cities to find a boat. They needed to move quickly, or at least that was how Orochimaru felt as he was feeling that ninja from Fire country might be following them after the incident the day before. He allowed small rests as they neared the port city but he didn't allow for more than 10 minutes of rest before insisting that they move onward.

Athena didn't question his motives for wanting to move quickly she simply did as she was told. Her obedience was both a blessing and a curse at times, at times like now it was a blessing but sometimes she followed direction too well growing up and would become single-minded in a task until it was complete.

It would mean that he couldn't do anything until she had finished the task before her, she had always been a very determined child and he had a feeling that quality would follow her all through her life. When it came time for her to be used as a weapon he only prayed that she would continue to be so determined.

"Look dad there's so many boats in the harbour!" Athena exclaimed drawing his attention from his musings to the fact that they had reached a port city with a harbour full of boats.

"Yes this is what most port cities look like, always full of boats and people." Orochimaru said smiling faintly, he couldn't help but have a soft spot for his only child. He would never have another child but he would also never truly become a soft-hearted person.

"Well I guess we should head down and see if we can find a boat to get through Wave country and then into Whirlpool country right?" Athena asked him.

"We will probably have to find another boat once we get into Whirlpool country, I'm sure we can find a boat that goes into Rice Field country for supplies and whatnot once we reach Whirlpool country." Orochimaru explained.

"Oh yeah I guess that would make more sense now wouldn't it?" She laughed nervously as she always did when she didn't realize something that she thought and/or felt should have been obvious.

"It's alright; don't get so down on yourself. This is all new for you; after all we have never left Demon Island before this. Only to go to the mainland for supplies, so try to just relax a bit and absorb any information that you can as we travel." Orochimaru said playing the good parent to the letter.

"Ok I will try my best," Athena agreed as they headed down a hill that led right to the docks. "Hey dad do you think we will make it to the Hidden Sound Village before my birthday?" she asked.

"If all goes well yes we should be there just a couple days before you turn 12." He replied cautiously.

"Awesome, I can't wait to learn a new jutsu for my birthday!" she exclaimed excitedly. He had forgotten that he had started teaching her a new jutsu technique every year for her birthday after she turned 9, it was a way to increase her skill slowly and to give her time to master a technique before trying to teach her a new one.

"You sure do enjoy learning don't you Athena?" Orochimaru asked her with a genuine smile. It was that thirst for knowledge that had led to him being forced from Konoha by the Third Hokage. It pleased him to no end that Athena had acquired that thirst for knowledge and understanding of things, it would make her an even better weapon when the time came for it.

They headed down to the docks and Orochimaru began talking to the fishermen to see if anyone would be willing to take them through the Wave country into Whirlpool. After about a half hour of asking around he managed to find someone who would give them a lift that very day. He smiled his evil smile as he helped Athena onto the boat so that they could get going.

His plans were working out well so far with only the one minor hiccup when they had been passing through the tail-end of Fire country. It was a blessing that so far they hadn't been pursued by any Fire ninja, it would be bad if it was found out that he had a daughter before he put her into play. Like a chess master watches the moves of his opponent and tries to think 3 moves ahead he was trying to save the best piece for last, and to him Athena was just that piece.

He could put her into Konoha and have her get close with someone there, or with the whole village if he so wanted, and then after she establishes good ties with them he would have her betray them and destroy the village from within creating madness, mayhem and destruction. His grudge with the village and not being made Hokage was like a red hot fire burning within him, he didn't care that he was using his daughter or if she even hated him when she eventually found out that he was going to use her.

As the boat left the harbour Athena stood up on the deck at the front enjoying the fresh salt water air in her face, she had never really gotten to enjoy such a simple thing before because they had never gone far from Demon Island. She had a happy smile on her face as she watched everything around her drift by, she couldn't wait to get to their part-way point and then head on to Rice Field country.

Orochimaru sat trying to figure out exactly how long it would take to get to the Hidden Sound Village and trying to make sure he had counter measures in place in case something came up. Planning ahead was crucial to his plans succeeding and he would stop at nothing to see his plans come to fruition.

Night fell quickly out on the open water bringing with it cooler temperatures and the need for light in order to avoid any outcroppings of rocks or shallow patches. Athena had gone down below deck after the last rays of the sun had faded and she headed to a bunk area to sleep. All the fresh air had made her rather sleepy and she was asleep within minutes of lying down, the gentle swaying of the large boat helping her to sleep.

The boat they had gotten on was a mini-freighter so it was bigger than a normal boat having an upper deck and below deck but it wasn't huge like the usual freighters were. It was perfect to remain inconspicuous to any ninja who might happen to be around, not that they would be a match for Orochimaru if he chose to fight them.

He finally went to sleep two hours after Athena had and he slept till sunup. Athena was already up by that point and making them some breakfast to eat. She was a good cook, another skill that had been carefully cultivated over the last couple of years. She may still be young but she was good at a great many things and showed signs that she might be able to become better at even more things.

"Dad are you awake yet? I made you some breakfast." Athena said in a soft voice, just on the off chance that he wasn't awake yet.

"Yes I am awake." Orochimaru said sitting up on the bunk he had chosen to sleep on. "We should eat and then go see how close to our destination we are." He added as he accepted the plate of food from Athena.

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan; hopefully it won't take us too long. I wanna see this village you mentioned in the Rice Field country." Athena said smiling.

"I'm sure that you will like it there, you will have a chance to have people around your age there." He replied not even knowing if there were any kids or preteens in the village now.

"Oh you mean I can have friends my own age father!" Athena exclaimed happily. The only friend she had ever had growing up was her own father and they had different interests due to age and maturity. She had never had anyone that she could just sit and play games with when she took a day off from training.

They finished their meal and then headed up above deck to see what the status was on their travels. The captain told them that they would be to their destination at around midday. The port city in Whirlpool would have another ship that would take them onward to their final destination in Rice Field country.

Athena was growing more and more excited for this trip to reach its conclusion, the thought of having friends was very appealing to her. At midday they reached the port city and it didn't take long to find a boat that would be leaving shortly for the Rice Field country, such was their luck.

Orochimaru seemed in far better spirits now and more relaxed as well. Athena was unaware of the danger that they had faced the entire time they had been travelling, outside of the minor issue in the tail end of Fire country.

It took another day to reach land but once there Orochimaru began leading his daughter through a country that he knew was safe. Athena was very quiet now as she took everything in around her. She looked up at the sky and couldn't wait to continue onto the Village hidden in the sound.

[AN: I am so sorry for the wait everyone, life kinda bit me in the butt, I hope to be able to get a chapter out every month at the least from this point onward. And thank you for sticking with me and this story. It means a lot to know people are enjoying my work.]


	6. Chapter 6 - Preparations Take Time

AN: well chapter 6, can't believe that I am still working on this lol. I never managed to write long stories so this is a big achievement for me. I hope that you are enjoying this story so far, I am going to be only going so far in this particular story name I have decided, and then there will be a sequel to it that I will be able to possibly fly through the first few chapters of. I hope that you are all as excited as I am that my groove seems to be back and that I may be able to stockpile chapters to post fairly often. Also a warning this chapter contains a lot of filler compared to actual needed content, I needed to keep the story going but was still unsure of how far I wanted to go for the next chapter.

Curses of My Father

Chapter 6 – Preparations Take Time

Athena and Orochimaru had eventually made it to the Hidden Sound village and they had done so without any further problems or reasons/needs to stall. Orochimaru was thankful that there were some younger ninjas in the village to distract Athena for a while so that he could get to work setting out his plans. It's not so much that she would get in the way but that he didn't want her to know that she was going to be his top pawn in the plans to destroy the Hidden Leaf.

Athena was shy at first but slowly started making friends with the other preteens and teens in the village. They were impressed with her abilities in regards to all ninja arts, something that showed just how hard she had trained so far in her life. Orochimaru was definitely a proud father as he heard some of the older ninja talking about how impressive Athena's skills were.

All of his preparations thus far had been worth it, she was growing up into the perfect weapon he wanted while still being relatable and approachable. It would be a great asset for when he got her to infiltrate into Konoha. Orochimaru smirked to himself as he sat planning things out with a few trusted ninja; all the best preparations took time. Such as the cultivating a young child into a young woman who would be capable of destroying an entire village singlehandedly.

True to his word when her birthday came he taught her another jutsu, this time wanting her to focus on the technique made famous by Kakashi, Chidori. He knew that would put the village into madness because they would assume it was either Kakashi or Sasuke. He showed her how to do it a few times before leaving her alone to practice just outside of the village. She had seemed excited to learn the technique; she said she liked how it sounded like birds chirping.

She trained in the field all day only returning when dark began to fall, she still hadn't been able to complete the technique properly yet but she was determined to master it within a couple of weeks. She set this personal goal for herself because she wanted to impress her father with her abilities, ever the faithful daughter always seeking his approval. That faithfulness was one of her strongest qualities at this age, where most 12 year olds would be starting to break away from their parents she was sticking close to her father and still trying to seek his approval for everything.

Now that they had settled into a village with other ninja-in-training Athena was beginning to take lessons and learn things, though she had been bumped up into advanced classes due to her already extensive knowledge about many jutsu. She spent most days in classes and ran some low level missions which also built up her real world experience as a ninja, making her an even stronger weapon in her father's eyes. She would then spend her evenings and days off working on trying to master Chidori, something that she was starting to make some progress on.

*10 Years Later*

Athena was now 22 and a Jounin in the Hidden Sound Village, she had her own squad and she was running missions that many of the other ninja in the village would be unable to complete. She was a force to be reckoned with and she was like a drill sergeant with her students. During the last couple of years she had been marked with the same curse mark that Orochimaru had placed upon Anko and Sasuke, she had thankfully survived the whole ordeal.

She didn't question her father when he had done so, she simply believed him when he said this was a special type of training that only she was strong enough to handle. She still had complete trust and faith in her father even though she was now old enough to think whatever she wanted of the man. Thanks to that unwavering loyalty Orochimaru had been able to submit her to the hell that was the whole process of the curse mark without her feeling that he had betrayed her.

Orochimaru had called her into his office of sorts on a sunny summer day to tell her that he needed her to slip into the Hidden Leaf village to see what they were planning. He explained that he had heard rumours that they were going to attack their village and he was hoping that she would be able to find out how and when for him. She had readily agreed to do this for him with a promise that she would send as much information as often as she was able to him.

Orochimaru smiled and thanked her for that promise and continued to smile like a proud father until she left, then his smile morphed into an evil satisfied smirk. Things were now progressing exactly as he had hoped they would and in some cases even better than he had planned. Athena truly was a gift in her loyalty and ability as a ninja. She was hopefully just the thing he needed to slip into the village; he had given one of his aides a note for her that would outline who to be careful of once in the village.

Athena read it and then left instructions for her squad and headed off; she planned to implant herself in a weak village near Konoha and when that village was attacked get injured to require the skills of the new Hokage in power, Tsunade. She didn't know much about her except that she was the best healer on the planet and a Sounin like her father. She didn't know about their former friendship or anything like that, she didn't even connect the dots that they would know each other simply that they were both insanely strong in their own way.

Athena changed into a simple kimono and headed off. She wasn't one to waste time when it came to completing missions. It was something that others admired about her, was her determination.

In the 10 years she had been preparing for this task she had taken on a fierce attitude and lost some of her childish ways. It had taken those 10 years to complete all the preparations of her character even in order to get to the point she was now. But for Orochimaru it was well worth the wait, and he couldn't wait to watch Konoha fall.

You know what they say, all good things come to those who wait. Well Orochimaru had waited 10 long years to cultivate his daughter into the perfect tool for his plot against the Hidden Leaf. Now it was only a matter of time before he would get to watch the village fall to pieces and if he was lucky be completely destroyed. And then he would swoop in and watch the realisation wash over Tsunade's face.

Athena was almost to the little village just inside fire country within a couple of days. She had hardly stopped to rest, giving her eyes dark circles underneath. When she got there she spoke to the village elder and gave a heartbreaking story of her family kicking her out of their home. How the villagers in her home village had exiled her for refusing to marry the man her parents wanted her to.

The elder was a kindly man who warmly welcomed Athena to the village and even got her set up in the recently abandoned hut in the center of the village. She unpacked the few things she had brought with her and then decided to get some sleep. That evening she was formally introduced to the village which was having a little festival of sorts for the children.

Everyone was kind to her and she in turn was polite with everyone she spoke with. She played and danced with the children and sat and talked with the elderly. Before the festival was over everyone was in love, in one form or another, with their newest arrival.

*1 month later*

After a month of settling into her role in the village Athena was beginning to view this little village as home. It was a dangerous feeling since this village was just a stepping stone to her real goal. She would soon have to forsake this little village and move on.

It really was a peaceful place, nobody fought for long except for the children who seemed to argue for days on end. It came as a great shock to everyone when in the early evening they saw smoke rising into the sky not too far from them.

The villagers worried it was a forest fire but Athena knew it was a warning the Sound ninja were coming to put the plan into motion. She pretended to be just as worried as the others and quickly for the children to prepare bags in case they had to evacuate.

As she lay down and pretended to sleep her mind whispered, "I am the bringer of death, the demon who paves the way for creation. I will mold this village by covering it in my blood. I will be the demon in the night."

She was determined to do this right to please her father. After all she was to become death. So her instructions had read when she looked at them. She smiled to herself, she was going to be putting everything on the line when the attack began.

"I will become the lady death, porcelain skin dyed crimson with my life's blood." she whispered with a dark smirk.

AN: well that is chapter 6 for you. I hope that you enjoy it. I apologize if it seems kinda jumpy. I had been working on this on my wattpad app on my cellphone since my computer is fried and the app crashed causing about 3000 words to vanish. I just tried to bridge it as best I could after a mini-meltdown. I want to thank all my readers, when I posted chapter 5 I had only 840 views total on the story and within a few hours I was up over 1000 views. It is seeing things like that, that make me want to keep writing these stories. I truly hope you enjoy this chapter and the story as much as I am. Can't wait to see you all in chapter 7. 3


	7. Chapter 7 - Reprecussions and Success

AN: wow I cannot believe that I am here on a 7th chapter to this story. I normally don't go longer than 3 or 4 chapters but so far this is turning into a mini book for me. I sincerely hope that you are all enjoying this story.

Curses of My Father

Chapter 7 - Repercussions and Success

Athena ended up dozing off not long before the Sound ninja arrived, which was just before sunrise. She was woken by screaming villagers who had burst into her little hut worriedly, they wanted to let her know that they were under attack by ninja from a neighbouring country. Athena got up and quickly began trying to fight the ninja, faking that she wasn't quite as strong as she actually was, she was in fact much stronger than the villagers knew.

People were dying all around her while the children hid in trees on the opposite side of the village, all the children who were old enough had been taught to climb trees to help with harvesting fruit and nuts and such when the time came each year, a big help to the adults. Two adults were with the children to take care of them. There were a few old ninja among the villagers and thankfully a handful of people strong enough to try and fight against the ninja.

Aid had been requested a while back from Konoha so that they could be assessed to be given a few ninja as aides for tasks in fixing things around the village, a D rank mission if ever there was one. Kakashi and squad 7 were the ninjas sent to tend to this task, but Sasuke was injured to Neji was added into their group to fill in the gap as his squad was being given a couple of weeks to wait for Gai to recover from an injury. It was thankful that they were nearby when the attack began as when they arrived they were able to begin fighting the Sound ninja.

Athena was fighting now with all the strength she had as she had been badly injured and could hardly see now for the blood in her eyes. She had let them injure her badly and now that she was weak she fought with everything that she had in order to just stay alive. Kakashi ended up getting to her area just as the Sound ninjas began preparing to go in for the "kill", he saved her from them but she was already beginning to black out. The Leaf ninja fought off the Sound ninja, the few that now remained ran off heading back for the village carrying with them the news that the plan was proceeding as it should.

One of the villagers began to bandage up Athena but they knew she was far beyond their abilities as a healer. "Please take her to your village as quickly as possible….. I know that your Hokage is a skilled healer and unless our Athena receives her care she will die!" the villager begged them. Kakashi stood and debated it, it was only after the villager handed over all the money they had as payment for this extra task that he agreed to take her.

Neji had been watching as she was being taken care of and he had to admit that despite all the injuries she was quite beautiful. He could see why a man would want to have her healed but when the children began to cry that she was leaving it became clear that she was probably a kind and gentle soul, or so the villagers knew her as. Kakashi picked her up and tied her wrists in front of his chest so that he could carry her more easily and then he took off with Naruto, Neji and Sakura following him.

The students didn't know if they would make it back in with Athena before she died from her injuries, but they were hoping that they would, Sakura would be able to maintain a certain level of healing thanks to her training with Tsunade but she couldn't heal her completely. Kakashi was just worried about completing this mission and going back to his lazy lifestyle of reading Make-out Paradise and training his students. Neji however was actually trying to think about what would happen to the village now that they had been attacked and had no one left to protect them since most of the ninja that had migrated to the village were either badly injured or dead.

Athena was out cold on Kakashi's back and she looked like hell, cuts and bruises everywhere and her chakra was so low it was hard to sense it. Naruto was of course complaining that they weren't even doing anything fun and that he was hungry while Sakura tried to get him to shut up. Kakashi sometimes wondered just how he managed to deal with Naruto, he was thankful to be able to see how his mentor's son was growing up though. He was also quite thankful that Naruto had stopped saying believe it after every statement as he had done when he first became a ninja.

They finally had to stop when Kakashi felt wetness against his back, some of the wounds that the villager had tried to sew shut had torn open again and Sakura began healing them as best she could. She hadn't been working under Tsunade that long and therefore hadn't really developed much in the way of healing skills yet. Athena weakly ended up opening her eyes staring at the sky as Sakura tried to heal her, Kakashi noticed this and took her hand. "Just lay still and let Sakura take care of you so that we can keep going." He told her. Athena gave a weak nod and closed her eyes again, she felt weak and tired so decided she would go to sleep.

Once the wounds were closed enough Kakashi got her ready to travel again and placed her on his back before they all took off for the villager again. They moved a bit faster now knowing that Sakura would only be able to help her for so long before her skills would be insufficient for the task. She wanted to be good enough to take care of this but she also knew that only Tsunade would be able to take care of Athena. There was lots of internal damage that Sakura couldn't take care of that could potentially kill her if it wasn't treated within a certain amount of time. All of the bleeding could eventually cause permanent damage too even if she was saved, and if she had any fluid around her brain or swelling that could kill her or do serious damage also.

There was a lot riding on this mission right now, a lot of it had to deal with Athena surviving. She may only be half the woman that she was or she might end up being a vegetable if things went poorly. Kakashi didn't want to be left feeling responsible for her if anything bad were to happen, he didn't want any more guilt to be left to him. He had enough guilt with Obito and Rin, he wasn't even sure if he could handle anymore guilt than what he was already suffering in his life.

Kakashi also didn't want to admit that he thought Athena was an attractive woman, he had a mission to focus on and had no time to check out, sexually one might add, the woman whom he was currently trying to save. *_I really hope that this is dealt with soon….. I also hope that she survives this, if not for the chance to have an attractive fling then for the children in the village.*_ Kakashi thought to himself as they neared Konoha. Moving at the speed that they were, the trip which had taken 3 days to make had taken only just shy of a day, and they hadn't stopped at all except when they needed to tend to Athena's wounds.

Kakashi took Athena right to the hospital while Sakura ran off and grabbed Tsunade, Kakashi looked down at the once more unconscious Athena with worried eyes. Tsunade ran in and kicked Kakashi out of the room so that she could get to work, and work she did. Once she was done she stood talking with Kakashi to see if more aid was needed for the village from which they had come, Athena came to during that time. She tried to move and cried out in pain which brought Tsunade back in.

"You're lucky to be alive young lady, you shouldn't move around too much though, you are most likely paralyzed from the waist down." Tsunade said her eyes sad for her. She wanted to talk to her after she managed to kick Kakashi out of the hospital and thus left with the promise of returning. It took minimal time to get Kakashi gone and to go back up to Athena.

"I want to talk with you for a bit do you mind child?" Tsunade asked.

"Go ahead, my name is Athena by the way." She said.

"Hello Athena my name is Tsunade, I am going to be blunt. Do you know a man named Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked right off the bat.

"No, I am sorry but I do not know anybody by that name." Athena said, she was loopy from the head injury. Part of the repercussions from the plan were that she might be paralyzed and that her memory was off. "Too be honest I don't remember much before leaving when my village exiled me to the attack….. My head feels foggy like." She mumbled.

"That's understandable you had quite the head injury and now that you are awake and wanting to move you will be in for a long recovery….. Until we know for sure about your condition I request that you stay in this village. And that if you are going to try to find somewhere to live, that for now it be this village. You will have a hard road to recovery if you ever do recover fully." Tsunade said.

"So you mean that I can't go back to the village?" She asked. She looked heartbroken at the thought of staying away from the people she had really only spent a short time with.

"Yes, I am afraid that this is for the best, it's the only way to make sure you don't overdo it, and to make sure you recover as much as you possibly can." Tsunade explained, she planned to talk to Jiraiya about whether or not Orochimaru had any children that he knew of. This young woman looked a lot like him aside from a difference in the colour of her eyes and the markings on her face.

"Alright, I will concede to staying in the village, until such time as I can return to the village you found me in." Athena said bowing her head to the Hokage.

Tsunade gave her a small smile before administering some pain medication to help Athena sleep. Tsunade knew that it would be a miracle if this girl ever regained the ability to walk, she had taken a lot of damage. If she did walk again though it would take a lot of work. Tsunade left to go and talk with Jiraiya but even he had no knowledge of Orochimaru having a daughter or any children for that matter. So for now the history of how she got her markings was a mystery to Konoha, but she was too badly injured for them to risk moving her yet.

Athena was now successfully implanted in the village but at the cost of her mobility and memory. Would she ever remember the real reason for the attack on that village, and her needing to be injured? Or would she forever remain in the dark of her own father's evil plans.

AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I've had a lot of stuff going on. I'm planning to get started on the next chapter right away though, so stayed tuned and thanks for following me this far :D


	8. Chapter 8 - The Road to Recovery

AN: Well here we are chapter 8, trying to decide how much longer until I end this and start a second book for it. I may do that within the next 2-3 chapters so don't be upset or surprised if this stops being updated and a new story begins after the events of this book. Thanks to all who have stayed with me since the beginning it means a lot. Now on with the story.

Curses of My Father

Chapter 8 – The Road to Recovery

Athena had been in Konoha for nearly 5 weeks before she was released from the hospital and though confined to a wheelchair for now she was already able to move her toes, showing that she hadn't done as much damage to her back as was first thought. She could feel sensation in her legs so that also showed that the damage wasn't as bad as first suspected. Kakashi had been a frequent visitor of hers, the pair found common interests and he even got her into the make-out series. He helped her get into a flat so that it could accommodate the wheelchair.

"Thanks for the help Kakashi, and thanks for lending me the newest book, I can't wait to read it." Athena said smiling up at him as she wheeled into the living room. She looked around her new house, it was plain looking, no paint on the walls and no decorations but she would fix that in time.

Kakashi just smiled behind his mask, he was glad to find a woman who enjoyed the pornographic novels just as much as he did. It was rare to find someone who enjoyed it as much as he did, even rarer to find a woman who wasn't afraid to read it in public. Athena was more than just a mild interest for him now, he knew it wasn't love, at least not yet, but there was something about her that drew him to her.

Athena found herself staring at him more often and wondering what was under that mask, was he horribly scarred, was he handsome, why did he hide his face? She had so many questions that she wanted answers to but she was also too shy to make even a slight comment about it to him. When he would catch her staring and ask her what was up she would always give a vague answer, something to make it seem like she wasn't interested in the least.

It sort of threw Kakashi for a loop because at times he thought she was interested in him and other times she played things off in a way that suggested no interest. He was unsure how to proceed with some of the things that were bouncing around inside his head. Why was the village she was in attacked, was she the real target, did Orochimaru want to kill her so that she wouldn't be able to give away his plans, did she like him? So many questions but how best to approach any of them, he already knew that she didn't remember anything before being exiled from her village and moving to the village she had been found in.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come for ramen with my former student and myself. Ichi Raku makes the best ramen." Kakashi said.

"I would love to, I love ramen and it would be nice to meet somebody else in the village that I can talk to." Athena said smiling up at him, earning a smile from him in return.

Kakashi felt his heart tug a little as she wheeled over to him and took his hand for a moment, she was beautiful and kind. He had a feeling that Naruto would end up attached to her and he knew for a fact that she would just treat him like a normal person not like a freak or monster as the village did. "Let's go then." Kakashi said wheeling her out of the flat and towards Ichi Raku.

Naruto was already there waiting for Kakashi, he began complaining about how he didn't think it was fair that he was always late to everything. "I have a good reason this time, I was helping Athena here settle into her apartment." Kakashi said holding his hands in front of himself defensively.

"Sorry that we kept you waiting. He really was helping me settle into my place." Athena said offering Naruto a smile. Naruto just stared at her for a moment before blushing slightly and saying how it was no big deal. Athena smiled and wheeled herself over to sit by Naruto while Kakashi sat on his other side.

Athena ordered something that should have been far too big for any one woman to eat while Naruto got his usual and Kakashi just ordered whatever looked good at the moment which was miso soup. Athena and Naruto sat chatting and all Kakashi could do was stare at her and think how beautiful she looked. "So are you that lady that grandma Tsunade was trying to make better?" Naruto suddenly burst out.

Athena blushed and lowered her eyes. "Yes I am that lady. But please use my name, it's Athena." She replied softly. It was clear that she was a little embarrassed because that was probably how most of the young people in the village would see her, just someone that the Hokage was trying to make better. She wanted to be seen as a person not just a subject, but she also knew that she wasn't from here so she would just be a subject for a while.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you!" Naruto exclaimed making Athena and Kakashi smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Naruto." Athena smiled bowing her head slightly as their food came.

Everyone ate in silence, Kakashi sneakily managing to eat while still hiding his face from everyone around him. Athena looked a little sad that she couldn't see his face but she kept it hidden well. "You were right Kakashi this is the best ramen I've ever had." Athena said grinning hugely.

She had already eaten half of the massive order she had placed, Kakashi looked shocked but Naruto was too busy stuffing his own face to really notice how much the petite woman had eaten. "Don't worry I tend to eat a lot, so this is normal Kakashi." Athena said with a giggle.

They all finished eating and Kakashi paid for everyone, Athena left them so that she could go to the hot spring to relax for a bit, the water helped her with getting back to moving again and she liked to relax in the hot water and think. Though she usually tried to figure out why she had been attacked and what the future would hold for her this time she sat thinking about Kakashi. She wanted to get better as fast as she could so that she could become someone worthy of him, unknown to her he already thought her someone worthy of him.

'I wonder if one day I would be good enough for Kakashi to want me like a man wants a woman usually… Lord knows that I'm having a hard time avoiding staring at him lately, he's just so good looking even though he keeps his face covered. And he is kind and funny and oh no get your mind out of the gutter Athena!' she thought as she rested in the water.

Athena sunk a little lower under the water and thought more about her budding feelings for Kakashi, she didn't know if she would call it love just yet but she knew that she was growing to care about him deeply and it would probably come back to bite her in the ass. After all she didn't remember much about her past for all she knew she was already married to some horrible man who didn't love her or treat her good at all. Then she began to wonder if she would ever be going back to the village she had been living in, she missed the children but she knew she needed to be here to heal.

*Meanwhile*

Kakashi was training his squad now but his thoughts were on Athena, he wanted to spend his day with her but he knew that he needed to train Naruto more than he needed to see her. He began to think about a future that he had never before dreamed of, a future where he could settle down with a woman and maybe even raise a family. He had a feeling that he would love to be a father especially if it was to a child mothered by Athena.

"Kakashi-sensei are you ok?" Sakura asked him as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine sorry was just thinking about something." Kakashi replied thankful that his mask hid the slight blush that had risen to his face.

"Well maybe we should just finish up training for today and then you can have all the time in the world to think Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto suggested obviously just wanting to stop having to train.

"Nice try Naruto but you need to train more, all of you do. Otherwise you won't be capable to handle the missions you are assigned to take care of and then you will be forced to stop being ninja." Kakashi said to him. "Which means that you will never become Hokage." He added as incentive for Naruto to keep training a bit longer.

Naruto was silent for a while before sighing and going back to working on his Chakra control. After 2 hours Kakashi decided to let them go and went to the hot springs to rest for a bit and think. It just so happened that he ended up in the men's hot spring that was beside where Athena was. He was humming to himself and began talking to one of the other ninja who was asking as to how Athena was doing. She listened in closely eager to hear how Kakashi talked about her.

"So how is she settling into her new digs? Did she actually take your copy of that horrid novel series?" The other ninja, Ereiki, asked.

"She seemed to be doing ok but she did just get the flat today so it's hard to say, and she happens to think the makeout series is wonderful thanks." Kakashi said pouting, he loved those books, they were his entire sex life because he was single and not sleeping with anyone.

"Yeah right you probably forced those books on her." Ereiki said laughing.

"I did not, I do not force anything on a woman. Ereiki you should know me better, but whatever I've got some thinking to do so I will talk to you later." Kakashi said going to the deeper area to sit and soak. He sat there thinking about how he felt about Athena and what he planned to do about it.

After an hour he had decided that he liked her and could easily love her if he wasn't careful, which he didn't want to be, and then he decided that he wanted to tell her and see how she felt about seeing where things went. He decided to finish relaxing though now that he had made up his mind. Athena was just getting out of the hot springs with the aid of Shizune who had shown up to relax.

Athena unlike Kakashi had been unable to decide upon anything other than that she liked Kakashi and nothing else had been decided. She wasn't sure what to do about it so for now was just going to keep quiet about it. She went home and had some tea and then went to lay down in her bed, she stared at the ceiling lost in thought.

Kakashi was just getting out of the hot springs and decided to go and talk to Athena about his feelings for her, he didn't know how she would react but he knew that he wanted to talk to her about it. He teleported to her flat and let himself in the open bedroom window, when she turned to look at him his heart stopped for a moment. The moonlight on her face was beautiful and she looked breathtaking, he couldn't stop staring.

"Athena can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked softly slowly moving forward but still watching the moon dance in her dark hair. He smiled softly as her mismatched eyes danced with interest.

"Of course I can talk, I'm not sleepy yet." Athena said smiling at him.

Kakashi sat on the side of the bed and gently touched her hair. "The moonlight looks so beautiful reflected in your eyes." He said softly. "I was at the hot spring earlier to do some thinking….. And I have come to the conclusion that I have feelings for you." He continued.

"You….. Have feelings for me….. As in you like me?" Athena asked softly.

"Yes, I do." Kakashi said watching her nervously as he awaited her reaction.

Athena sat up using his shoulders to pull herself up, she crashed her lips to his clothed ones her arms around his neck. "I love you too Kakashi." Athena said after pulling back. "And I am not sure about you but I feel that tonight is going to be long and fun." She added blushing.

Kakashi pulled his mask down slowly grinning the whole time. "Oh I'm sure that it will be Athena." He purred leaning forward and kissing her passionately.

AN: I am so sorry this update took so long to get out to you guys, I started a new job and I have been so busy with that that I haven't had much time to work on this, I promise to get the next chapter out within a month and a half, if it even takes that long. Thank you for following this story as long as you have, I'm planning on two more chapters for sure and maybe a wrap-up chapter if I don't cliffhanger it to a new book….. Please review and again I'm terribly sorry for the wait guys, thanks for being patient. Also yes it's finally happening, they are hooking up XD Sorry if it seems rushed but its how things are unfolding in my mind.


	9. Chapter 9 - Secrets in the Sheets

AN: So here we go chapter 9, time for some smutty goodness, chapter will be mostly smut XD. I am surprised that I made it 8 chapters with no smut, rare for me. For people wondering, Athena was assuming that Kakashi meant he loved her when he said he had feelings for her.

I am thinking that there may be a couple more chapters to this book before I end it. But for the moment I am just going a chapter at a time, with work it's too hard to work any other way. Anyways here is some good hard/sweet smut, depends on how you look at sex lol.

Curses of My Father

Chapter 9 – Secrets in the Sheets

It started with a simple kiss, not too passionate but also not dead. Athena had her arms wrapped around his neck and Kakashi had his hands one on the bed and the other on the side of her face, his mask pulled down. Much to her relief his face wasn't horribly scarred and he was indeed very attractive without the mask as he was with it. She wasn't so concerned that he be unscarred as she was that she knew she would feel bad for him and want to ease any pain he might feel from scars.

Kakashi slowly pulled her closer to himself, his hands lifted her to sit in his lap with one leg on either side of his hips. He held her up but felt surprised when she leaned back in his hold, like she wanted him to let them or at least her fall back. He moved so that the bed would be behind her and then laid her down beside her. The kiss had broken so that they could get some air, both being out of breath from their passionate making out.

"You are so beautiful in the moonlight Athena." Kakashi whispered softly before kissing down her neck. His hands slid down her sides toying with the softness of the sides of her breasts making her squirm under him which brought a smile to his face.

"Stop that, it makes me feel weird." Athena whimpered wiggling more the more he touched her. Kakashi kept his touch teasing and light, wanting to make her want him, wanting to see if she would beg for him or not.

When she showed no sign of begging and he couldn't take the wiggling anymore he stopped and began to attack her neck with his lips. He sucked and then began to lick at her biting into her skin softly, he was so hard now both from want and from all her wiggling against him. He left a dark hickey on her neck marking her as his, he admired it then groaned loudly when he felt Athena beginning to leave a mark on him. Nobody would see it because of his mask but he would know it was there and that was all that mattered to her.

She was inexperienced with what she was doing but just knowing that she wanted to be possessive of him turned Kakashi on and made him want her more. He slowly began to undo and remove all of her clothes one piece at a time. He started with her shirt making quick work of it, he eyed her naked breasts with much lust as he began working at the sash to her pants. He was shaking slightly with nerves, sure he had been with his fair share of women but never with anyone that mattered.

Athena noticed his shaking and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him smiling. "Relax Kakashi I am not going anywhere, I am right here with you and that is where I plan to stay for as long as you will have me." She said before kissing him softly. "Besides I'm nervous too, this is my very first time ever being with a man, I'm trusting you to take good care of me." She added softly.

Kakashi sighed but smiled lovingly down at her, he was nervous too and had forgotten that she must be just as nervous if not more so than him. True he had assumed that it was her first time but he hadn't stopped to think about how it made her feel, he just wasn't good with women. He began to gently slide her pants down over her hips giving her time to push him away, however, she did no such thing just watched him closely.

Kakashi was thankful that he had years of self-restraint because seeing her naked was one hell of a temptation to just fuck her senseless and be done with it. He guided her hands in undressing him so that way she would feel involved in the process and to help steady her nerves in all this. Athena shyly removed his vest which was easy and then tugged at his shirt to remove it. She was blushing wildly at each bit of skin that she exposed and Kakashi could both see and smell her growing arousal at the sight of all of it.

Athena dropped each item of clothing down beside her bed and then smiled as she kissed one of his hard pecs, she thought he had a wonderful body and she hoped also that he wouldn't make her undress him anymore because she found this embarrassing and wanted to watch him strip for her. Kakashi stood up beside the bed and slowly removed his pants, because he figured with her back still not being better it would be hard for her to bend to remove them for him. Once again he gave her a chance to tell him to stop but she still held silent.

He faced her as he lowered his pants the rest of the way revealing his considerable erection from all previous activities and how much he was attracted to her body. He chuckled as Athena just stared at it wide eyed. "How is that supposed to fit inside me!?" she asked in a worried whisper.

"Oh trust me Athena it will fit, it may hurt a bit though. Do you want me to stop and wait until another time?" Kakashi asked softly clearly worried about her.

"No, I want to do this I am just very concerned about that thing fitting inside of me. It's huge!" Athena exclaimed.

"I'm only slightly above average, 8.5 inches, but I've… I've had sex before so I know that it fits." He replied softly waiting to see how she would process this information. He was worried that hearing he had been with another woman would turn her off and make her not want to be with him.

"Oh so you know what you are doing then…..which means that I am in good hands. Ok I will trust you when you say that is will fit." Athena replied smiling brightly and patting the bed beside her. "But please come back to the bed it's lonely without a handsome man like you in it." She teased.

Kakashi laughed but gave in and crawled back into the bed after making sure to lock the window, he didn't want anyone interfering in their private moment, so the only one who would find them would be Tsunade herself who had a habit of breaking down doors if needed. He lay at first right beside her his body touching hers in many places, his erection rubbing precum against her thigh.

"Ewww it's leaking." Athena teased before wiping up some of the mess with her finger, she sniffed at it and then shyly licked it from her finger to test the taste. She hummed and then sucked the whole finger into her mouth tongue twirling around the digit to clean it. Kakashi watched mesmerized as she sucked his precum from her finger, it was one of the most arousing things he had ever seen.

"Athena I swear if you keep torturing me this is going to be a very long night for you and you may not enjoy all of it." Kakashi warned her but it seemed to fall on deaf ears so he leaned down and bit her neck lightly making her jump.

"What it's just that it…..tastes so good I can't help but want to clean it away….. If I were healthier I would probably suck it for you just to get more of that oddly delicious taste." Athena said making Kakashi groan at the thought that she found his essence delicious.

Kakashi slid his right hand over her stomach and then slowly upwards until his hand was cupping her right breast, he then began to gently massage it, thumb teasing her nipple. Athena moaned and arched as much as she could into that sinful touch that had her feeling all wet below and hot above. She turned her head to the side and sought out his lips, Kakashi leaned forward and kissed her, it was more passionate than their last kisses had been.

"I'm going to touch you and it may feel weird but just trust me ok?" Kakashi said softly slowly moving his hand down from her breast. Athena just nodded trusting him completely with her body and care.

Kakashi slid his hand down her toned stomach towards her raven haired mound, he was slow and careful not wanting to scare her when he finally touched her. He careful slipped two fingers down along her folds making her whimper in pleasure. She liked the touch of this man she would admit, but this whole experience was new and foreign to her so she was trying to process it all at the same time. Kakashi slipped those two fingers inside of her surprised that they went in so easily, she was dripping wet but being a virgin was tight.

"Mmmm so tight and wet for me, did I do something right little Athena?" Kakashi teased breathing against her ear.

Athena shivered and nodded. "You've got me all weird feeling, I'm all wet down there and all hot everywhere else." She said softly.

Kakashi smiled and kissed her. "Good that is how it is supposed to feel, like you are all hot and bothered." He said in a soft understanding voice.

Athena stared up into his eyes, she lost herself in the affection she saw there and the desire, he wanted her badly and was being so careful and good to her. She had no idea what she had done to be shown such kindness on her first time but she was so very happy. "You treat me so good, I've heard rumours that men can be very rough on the first time due to excitement, but you are so gentle and slow with me." She said.

"I don't want to hurt you, I want you to enjoy this experience. I may be very eager but not so much so that I would intentionally hurt you." Kakashi replied softly, blushing faintly.

"I am glad that you will be my first." She said kissing him before a moan slipped out as he hit a pleasurable spot within her. Kakashi smirked at her noise and began massaging that spot, he liked listening to her moan under his touch.

Athena had her eyes tightly shut and her body was arched as much as it could be given her injury, she was moaning rather loudly as Kakashi fingered her gently. He made sure she was enjoying herself and completely distracted before he slipped in a third finger. Her eyes opened wide when he did that and she was now clearly uncomfortable.

"Kakashi that hurts…" Athena whined softly trying to get away from him.

"Shhh it's ok, I promise that it will feel better but you need to give your body time to adjust." Kakashi said watching as she slowly settled back against his hand.

Athena nodded and slowly began relaxing under him ministrations again. Kakashi worked those three fingers inside of her stretching her so that she would be able to accommodate his size. "Kakashi please I think that I am going to go insane with pleasure if you don't stop soon." Athena moaned body shaking slightly.

Kakashi took this as the sign that she was ready for him to take her and make her his. He slowly pulled his fingers from her body pausing long enough to lick her juices from them eliciting a lewd moan of desire from her. He spit into his hand and quickly coated his erection so that it was slick, he then rubbed her clit with the head of his erection.

Kakashi then slowly began to ease the leaking head of his erection into her moist channel. "Fuck you're still so tight despite my preparations, it's almost painful." Kakashi growled through gritted teeth as he eased more of himself into her. Athena took him in inch by agonizing inch, she was near tears from how painful it felt but she also knew that she wanted to become one with him.

Once he was fully seated within her Kakashi held absolutely still giving her the chance to adjust to him being within her. She was crying silently now but her face held a loving smile, she hugged him close and kissed his cheek, his eyes lids, his neck and then his lips. Kakashi smiled he felt so loved and wanted by all her actions.

"I…..I think that it is ok for you to move now Kakashi." Athena said softly wiggling a little bit. She didn't feel that burning pain anymore so assumed that she was ready to move on to the next stage.

Kakashi took her at her word and began moving gently, he was a kind and caring lover. He gently pulled out until just the tip of his rigid length was buried within her and then carefully eased back in, his eyes watched her face for any sign of pain. He found only pleasure was written upon her face so he began to move a bit harder and faster. He was still a caring lover as he moved within her, hands on either side of her head supporting himself.

Athena whimpered in pleasure as she began to move with him, she kept up with his thrusts with relative ease right now. She was clearly in heaven with all of this, she loved being with him it felt like the greatest thing in the world. She couldn't believe that this sexy man wanted her like this but she was very thankful for it.

Kakashi kissed down her neck as he moved and he began to leave a bright and dark hickey on her neck, he loved being able to mark her as his, he didn't even care if the village frowned upon them. He was a man in love and he was going to act on it. He wanted to live a full and happy life and it wouldn't be complete without falling in love at least one time where it could work out.

Athena gasped as she began to get this feeling like a coil rolling tight inside of her stomach, it got tighter and tighter until she thought she would be driven insane by it. However, just as she was driven to the point of insanity she felt the most unbelievable pleasure she had ever known her whole body exploding in erotic ecstasy.

Kakashi felt her inner muscles tighten around him and squeeze him tightly, he was panting now from the effort of restraining himself from all out pounding her but the feel of her tight, hot and wet around him pushed him over the edge and he came with a moan of her name. Athena was a shaking mess under him as she convulsed both externally and internally with the strength of her very first orgasm.

"That was amazing." She panted burying her sweaty face into Kakashi's neck. She was smiling and couldn't help be feel happy.

"It was, are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" Kakashi asked softly.

"No, I think that I am ok. I mean nothing really seems to be aching right now but my nerves in my lower body haven't fully repaired yet." Athena replied.

Kakashi relaxed and curled up beside her holding her close, he would stay just until she fell asleep then he would go home to his own home. "Hey Kakashi….. I think I remember how I got this mark on my shoulder…" Athena mumbled into the silence.

"Oh? Would you like to talk about it?" he asked softly. This wasn't what he had hoped would happen after earth-shattering sex but he would have to deal with it if she was really a spy and this would be the only time he could be with her.

"I remember some man, he attacked me knocking me down. He bite me on my shoulder, I was just a kid… The pain was excruciating and I thought that it would never end, I remembering begging for death…. I wanted to die to escape the pain. I also remember he would come back from time to time to check on me and make sure I was still alive….. It's like he needed me to live through the experience… Though I've no idea why." She said slowly lifting her head to stare at him.

"Sounds like you went through hell… Why don't you get some sleep and we can talk to the Hokage about it in the morning." Kakashi said softly.

Athena nodded and snuggled close to him. "Will you stay the night with me please?" she asked.

"I really shouldn't….. But just for you I will." He said kissing her temple tenderly.

They both settled in for a good night's sleep, tired from their little bit of fun. They slept peacefully all night long, both wore smiles of contentment on their faces. They held each other close still naked not having thought to put on any clothes.

In the morning Tsunade went to see Athena for a check-up hearing that she had been screaming during the night Tsunade wanted to make sure that she was ok. When she opened the unlocked door she quietly slipped into the bedroom planning to check her quickly and then leave. However she was not expecting a certain shinobi to be lying in bed with her naked.

"Kakashi Hatake you better have a good reason for being in that bed without any clothes on or so help me I will put you in the hospital myself!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"It…..It's not what you think Lady Tsunade! I…I mean it might be what you think but she was willing I swear!" Kakashi stumbled after falling out of the bed from being yelled at.

Athena awoke to the chaos and quickly covered her naked body, she looked horrified to see the Hokage standing in her room. "Please Lady Hokage it's not what you think, I asked him if he would make love to me! Please don't hurt him I love him!" Athena cried out dragging herself to be in front of Kakashi to protect him.

Tsunade stood there with her jaw hanging in shock, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. But judging by the hickeys on both their necks at least the sex being consensual wasn't a lie. "And is that why you were screaming last night?" Tsunade asked.

"Oops did I really get that loud that people complained?" An embarrassed Athena asked.

Tsunade nodded and Athena turned bright red and smacked Kakashi. "Why didn't you tell me that I was being loud!" she snapped. Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle to herself.

"Because it didn't seem that loud to me in the heat of the moment….." Kakashi said blushing as well.

"I will leave you two to get sorted, bring her to my office after you are presentable so I can make sure you didn't hurt her." Tsunade said leaving the room and shutting the front door as she left smirking to herself.

"I'm sorry….." Kakashi said kissing her cheek as he helped her bathe and dress.

AN: sorry for the long wait guys, been hard to write between work and some personal stuff going on but I am finally finished with chapter 9. I got on a writing streak tonight with this and managed to get it all done while also starting another short chapter fict. I posted it already it's called Kiss Me Again. Anyways hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all in the next one. Gonna try to get a chapter out every 2-3 months if not sooner if I can finish them faster.


	10. Chapter 10 - It All Unfolds

AN: here we go chapter 10! I finally finished chapter 9, I hit quite the rut on it for a while. Anyways I hope that you are all ready to continue to the story. I'm excited to see where it goes in this chapter, even I no longer know where this story is going to go. It took such a turn from what I had planned as my fingers flew across the keys. Anyways let's get into it.

Curses of My Father

Chapter 10 – It All Unfolds

Kakashi took Athena to see Tsunade after she was dressed, he was still rather embarrassed at being caught redhanded in bed with her by Tsunade. No he wasn't ashamed of Athena but he hadn't wanted things to be known among the village just yet, now he would have to all but beg to keep it a secret he bet. At least they would be able to talk to her about what Athena claimed to remember.

Athena was tightly gripping the armrests of her wheelchair as Kakashi pushed the chair to the Hokage's office. She was nervous about everything, talking about being caught in bed with her new lover and the things that she thought she remembered now. She prayed that they wouldn't think of her as a spy, though for all she knew she very well could be a spy. She frowned as her thoughts followed this troubling path.

"Don't worry I'm sure that Lady Tsunade won't tell anyone if we ask her to respect our privacy." Kakashi said softly as they neared the door they would enter. Athena turned a nervous smile up to him praying that he was right about that. She was really worried about ruining his image and reputation just by sleeping with him.

Kakashi knocked on the door and opened it when told to enter, he walked in to find a highly amused Hokage sitting at her desk. She was smirking at the pair clearly entertained, she also had a sense of understanding in her eyes though which put Athena at ease some. "It seems my worries about your health were unfounded if what I'm assuming happened actually did." Tsunade teased after Kakashi had closed the door.

"They did my lady." Kakashi said before Athena could even think to open her mouth. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "I've staked claim to her last night, but that isn't the real reason I brought her here nor is it for her check-up." He added making Tsunade raise an eyebrow.

"And pray tell what is the reason that you brought her here then Kakashi Hatake?" Tsunade asked in a clipped tone.

"Well you see, she thinks she remembers something of her past and I thought it would be of interest to you considering it's awfully similar to Anko and Sasuke." Kakashi said simply. He knew that he had her full attention now as she stared intensely at them.

"I'm listening Athena." Tsunade said indicating that she wanted the young woman to start talking.

"Well I remember a man, he had purple marks on his face and was very pale…. Not dissimilar to myself I suppose. Anyways he attacked me when I was a child, he bit into my shoulder leaving this unbelievable pain behind, I thought and wished that I would die just to escape it. It left a weird mark on my shoulder that fades often but sometimes returns and brings with it excruciating pain. He would often come back to check on me after he bit me like he needed me to survive whatever I was going through, like it was important." Athena said never once taking her eyes off Tsunade.

"I see, and when was the last time that this mark appeared?" Tsunade asked after a minute of silence.

"Uhhhh I'm not exactly sure, it's been a while. But my shoulder is starting to bug me so you might be able to see it if you look." Athena replied pulling her top to the side. Tsunade stood up and walked behind her to inspect her shoulder, she saw the dreaded curse mark there clear as day when it had been invisible before.

"So Orochimaru is at it again only this time he sent a spy." Tsunade said causing Athena's chest to tighten in panic.

"I'm not a spy! I swear I am not a spy. I was a child when I was attacked why would anyone want to use me for a spy?!" Athena exclaimed. Kakashi suddenly wasn't so positive that talking about what she remembered was a good idea with her not remembering much.

"What else could you be? With the amount of blood you lost it could affect your memory or it could be some kind of jutsu that removes the bearers memories for a time until the jutsu is released and then all hell could break loose in my village. I will not put my people at risk, you will be detained for a few days until I can get to the bottom of this." Tsunade said summoning 2 ANBU members to escort her down to the cells.

The members took Athena from Kakashi and wheeled her out of the room, Kakashi felt lost right then, he wanted to go with her but knew he had no reason to follow and that he needed to stay behind and try to convince the Hokage that she wasn't a spy. Once the door closed he turned to face Tsunade. "I don't think that she is a spy, but I can see why you would be worried about such a thing during this time of tentative peace." He said.

"I'm going to talk with Jiraiya, if anyone would know more it would be him, he could also find out more… Perhaps she is his daughter, she bears the same markings on her face as he does, she could be a huge danger Kakashi. I will let Jiraiya decide whether or not she is a danger to us.." Tsunade said sighing softly. "I don't want to think something so terrible of her but I fear that she could be his daughter and a spy or worse a distraction sent in to make us feel safe only to destroy the entire village." She added.

"I suppose she could be his daughter but then why was she in the little village and why was it attacked by ninja from the Sound where Orochimaru is rumoured to be living. Why kill the daughter of their master if she is meant to spy?" Kakashi asked as he sat on the window sill trying to think this all out.

"Because if she were terribly injured then I would be more likely to allow her into the village for aide and then they could attack with her information. She doesn't yet remember but I'm not convinced that she isn't dangerous. She could very well be here as a plot of his…. So sweet and innocent seeming, it would make sense to use someone that would never be suspected of being a spy." Tsunade mused eyeing him seriously.

Kakashi realized that it made sense to think of it that way he just didn't want to think that the sweet naïve young woman he had spent the night making love to could be a spy sent here to destroy the village. He wanted to believe that she was just a victim of circumstance and that she was the kind woman he had fallen for, he also saw how he was biased about her especially after last night. Jiraiya arrived a few minutes later and Tsunade reported what little she knew to him asking him to find out what he could while also asking him what he knew of Orochimaru having a daughter.

"He didn't have one that I knew of, I haven't seen this girl though so I can't give you an assessment on if I think she is his or not. But I will look into it and see if there is anything indicating if he could have fathered a child." Jiraiya promised. Tsunade took him to the cell that was housing Athena and Jiraiya stopped dead. Aside from colour differences she looked a lot like Orochimaru, which led him to believe that she was in fact his daughter.

"Well I think it's safe to assume she is his daughter, I've never seen anyone with the same markings as him before… I will leave right away to see what I can find out." He said and vanished in a puff of smoke. Tsunade eyed the young woman who was nervously biting her lip, so it appeared that they now had a whole new level of threat and mystery in the village. Why would he send his own daughter, if that's what she was, into the village to infiltrate, she didn't seem that strong.

Kakashi had left Tsunade's office after Jiraiya left, he wandered back to his place feeling lost and confused. How could he not have sensed that something could be wrong with the lovely young woman he had just slept with? He was a jounin and an ANBU member, a skilled one at that, and he had sensed that nothing was off about her. Maybe she was evil and he was just too blinded by her to see that, or maybe this was some sort of sick punishment for something he had done in a past life.

~2 Weeks Later~

Jiraiya had returned and rushed to Tsunade's office, he had found out what they wanted to know and it didn't look good for the young woman still locked in a cell. However, unknown to everyone she had begun remembering other things and she began to shift into the machine her father had made her to be. Everything would be so much more difficult now but she prayed that she would have the strength to do as she had been ordered while in such a weak condition.

"Tsunade you busy?" Jiraiya asked as he stepped into her office, Kakashi was just handing in the findings from a mission he had been forced to go on. "Oh good you're here that makes this faster than having to tell my story twice." He said upon seeing the other shinobi.

Kakashi looked over at Jiraiya curiously as did Tsunade, it wasn't until the door was shut that he began speaking again. "So I found out that Orochimaru did in fact have a daughter, with a woman who lived on Mother Island. Her name is Athena, same as the young woman in the cells, but her hair had been red when she was a child unlike the Athena we know with black hair. She was indeed marked with her father's curse seal, one of the village healers from Mother Island was brought in to help make sure she survived. It seems that Orochimaru went to a great deal of trouble to make sure that his daughter survived the procedure." Jiraiya said.

Kakashi had paled as the information was revealed, this would mean that the woman he had fallen for was truly the daughter of the traitor Orochimaru and was therefore not to be trusted. He closed his eyes tightly and sighed. "Then why did we find her abandoned in a village of misfits?" he asked.

"That I'm not sure about, I couldn't find anything out after she was about 7 or 8. Apparently they left the area on some sort of family trip and were never seen from again. The villagers just assumed that they had decided that small island life wasn't for them anymore and moved onto a bigger city. But I am assuming that her being in that village and it being attacked was no accident or natural occurrence. I have a feeling that it was all part of a plan to get her here to the leaf." Jiraiya said softly placing a supportive hand on Kakashi's shoulder. The other man shrugged it off and went to stand at the window to think upon what Jiraiya had said.

"Well then in the cells is the best place for her, perhaps if she remembers more about herself then we can press her for information. I should send Ibiki down to interrogate her but I think I will send Kakashi first. He already has a connection formed with her so it might work to our advantage to use that. After all I'm sure falling in love with him wasn't part of the plan, if she really is in love." Tsunade said softly.

Kakashi felt his heart breaking, they wanted him to use whatever there was between him and Athena to gather information from her, if there was anything to gain. He had to be being punished for something he had done as a child or in a past life, but he would do as his Hokage ordered him. "When do you want me to go?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Straight away, I want to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible." Tsunade replied sternly. Kakashi nodded and left the room going to do as he had been ordered, it would be the first time in two weeks that he had seen Athena. Once he was gone Tsunade turned to Jiraiya and spoke, "Follow him and make sure you pay close attention to how she reacts and bring me all information straight away." Jiraiya also nodded and left to do her bidding.

Kakashi followed the familiar pathway down to the cells used for holding criminals under the Hokage tower, he didn't want to face Athena but he had to. He needed answers as much as the Hokage did, he needed to know if everything was lost for him. He walked up to her cell and carefully let himself in with the keys he had taken. He froze there sat Athena but she wasn't warm looking like she usually was, she looked cold and closed off.

"Athena, how are you feeling? Are they taking good care of you?" he asked starting off easy.

"I've been better but I've also been worse, and they take decent care of me." Athena replied voice emotionless. This set off warning bells for Kakashi as she had always seemed to be a person of such warmth to him before.

"So I learned some information about your past that might interest you." He said watching her closely. He quickly recounted the information that Jiraiya had gathered to her and waited for her to speak.

"I know all that, while I've been sitting here in my jail I have regained much of my memory. I will not fail my father." She said coldly. Kakashi felt his heart freeze, did this mean she really was trying to bring the village down or was she playing games because he hadn't come to see her for two weeks. It wasn't his fault he hadn't come to visit her but he had been forced to go on a mission that had taken nearly the whole two weeks to complete.

"So you really are a spy sent here to destroy the village?" Kakashi asked sadly, his whole face had fallen into a mask of sadness and hurt. Athena eyed him with cold blue eyes, she was past being loving or caring with him it seemed.

"I am here to destroy you and this village. I will be the instrument of destruction, while I admit falling for you wasn't a part of the plan neither was losing my memories like I did." Athena said simply.

Kakashi felt his already broken heart shatter into a million pieces, she had just told him that she had fallen for him and yet she wouldn't consider changing. "Do you even love me at all?" Kakashi asked in a broken manner.

"No, I do not love you." Athena said in a cold and emotionless manner.

Kakashi got up and left the cell his head hanging as tears fell down his face. Jiraiya watched Athena closely seeing how her shoulders slumped and her head lowered before soft sobs left her. She was crying whether over her last words or denying her love of the man she clearly loved very much it was unclear.

"You can lie to him but you cannot lie to yourself child…. It hurts trying to protect the one we love doesn't it….. He will come back to you when you need him most I do not doubt that." Jiraiya said standing in front of the cell.

"I said the cruelest thing I could think of to say so that he won't get close to me and therefore won't get hurt. Father will not let what we did be taken lightly, it very nearly messed up his entire plan….. If I fell in love any more with Kakashi than I already am I would surely abandon my mission…. It is bad enough I slept with him and debated a future with him, he deserves someone better than me." Athena said tears still streaming down her face.

"I might be able to help you but you have a lot of questions to answer that will help your situation." He said to her. "You give us all the details of Orochimaru's plan and I will see what I can do about getting you out of there and back in the arms of your lover." He added.

"But if I reveal father's plan then it would put us all in danger, me especially." Athena said looking up at Jiraiya with tear filled eyes.

"That's where the village would come in we would help take care of you and I'm sure that Kakashi wouldn't let anything happen to you." Jiraiya said clearly trying to bait her into revealing the plan.

Athena thought for a moment and then began telling Jiraiya all about Orochimaru's plans for the village, and what her part in it was. She gave him all the most vital information first and then filled in any blanks afterwards for him. Jiraiya watched as she got up from her chair and slowly walked to the bed to lay down, seemed her mind wasn't the only thing to recover in the past two weeks.

Jiraiya returned to Tsunade and gave her a word for word account of what had happened. "So rather than stay happy and have Kakashi she pushed him away… Are you sure the tears she was shedding were real Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked him.

"Tsunade….. I know those were real tears, she was heartbroken at having to be so cruel to him and lie. She loves him dearly and wants very much to be with him, she already told me that she had thought about having a future with him. I say let's use her love of him to bring her out of the cells and use this information against Orochimaru." He replied smiling brightly.

"How on earth will we convince Kakashi that she really does love him now though?" she questioned the man standing before her.

"You just leave that to me my dear Tsunade, you work on putting the information she has given us to good use." Jiraiya said turning and leaving, he took Kakashi back down to the cells saying that he needed to at least say goodbye for closure.

"Come on Kakashi you need the closure of saying goodbye forever at least." Jiraiya said clapping the younger man on the shoulder.

"Yeah I suppose you're right it just hurts." Kakashi said.

They soon arrived in front of Athena's cell and she was lying in the bed but soon sat up to look at them. Kakashi stepped inside and Jiraiya winked at her from behind him, he hoped his plan would work. "I just wanted to come and say my final goodbye…. I won't be coming back to visit you ever again, it is too painful to be here with someone who claimed to love me and yet so clearly said when asked that she holds no love for me." Kakashi said not noticing the tears welling up in her eyes.

Kakashi turned and made his way back to the door and was thus unprepared for the body that flung itself at him from behind nearly causing him to fall. "I don't want you to go…. I…. I….. I don't want to see you hurt though, I have to push you away. Father would be so mad if I abandoned my mission for love….. Please don't stop coming to see me…" she begged before breaking into sobs.

Kakashi flashed shocked and confused eyes up to Jiraiya who just smiled and turned to leave and give them a moment alone. "You were lying earlier?" he asked softly afraid to hold out too much hope.

"Yes I was lying you fool. I would never let a man have my body if I didn't love them….. I would never surrender myself like that if I wasn't madly in love." She replied placing a gentle kiss on the back of his neck.

Kakashi shivered and turned around to face her, he wasn't all that surprised that she had run to him but he could see her trembling whether from exertion or nerves he wasn't sure but he took her into his arms and held her close. He pulled down his mask and gently kissed her sighing in relief when she returned it eagerly. She clearly wanted him as much as he did her because her hands began roaming while his settled on her hips.

"Let's say we give your bed a proper breaking in before I have to leave?" he teased not entirely serious.

"I'd say that we better hurry then." She countered shocking him once more but he found his feet moving towards the bed so that he could make love to her once more. They finished and were just fixing their clothes when the guards showed up with her food.

"I need to go talk to Tsunade….. But I will be back tomorrow I promise Athena." He said relieved when she flashed him a huge smile before digging into her dinner.

Kakashi knocked on Tsunade's office door and quickly entered when given permission, he was ready to launch into a huge explanation but was cut off at seeing Jiraiya leaning against the wall smirking. "I take it your little meeting went well judging by the shocked look on your face and by how long you were gone for." Jiraiya teased.

Kakashi blushed and lowered his head slightly making Tsunade chuckle. "Jiraiya and I have been talking as we have decided that as long as you are willing to take responsibility for her then we will allow Athena to be released into your care for now Kakashi." Tsunade told him with a gentle smile.

"Really! Uhhh I mean ok I promise to take responsibility for her Lady Hokage. But I have a question, when do you think he will attack?" he asked.

"We aren't sure but I want you to both be prepared." Tsunade warned and then dismissed Kakashi.

What they didn't know was that Orochimaru was already on his way to complete the plans that Athena had willingly handed over. It was going to be a bloody battle but one things for sure it would be interesting.

AN: well that took longer than I expected but here it is. Sorry for the slow updating process, I work a lot and have trouble getting my inspiration to stay with me sometimes. I plan to get started right away on the next chapter to maybe update a bit faster next time. Thinking only 1 or 2 more chapters for this book and then I will probably move onto a sequel or finish up some of my other works and then start the sequel. I have a different plan of posting for it ;) Anyways thanks for staying with me this long and please review if you have time. Thanks again for reading my little bit of fun and sorry if the chapter seems rushed at all my thoughts were all over the place on this one.


End file.
